


Far Too Pretty To Be Giving It Cheap (That's Why He's Making Six Figures Working Three Days A Week)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Calum, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Omega Luke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars, Self-Lubrication, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: "Lu's being needy today." Ashton says conversationally as he films the arch of Luke's back for the viewers.Or OT4 ABO Cam Session





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nickleback - Shakin' Hands  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

"Cmere." Ashton humms as he pulls Luke down the crisp white bed sheets.

Luke is on all fours, facing the headboard as he lets himself be dragged further down the bed and rearranged by the older guy who is currently holding a camera in his left hand as his right hand pulls on the white lacy material of the thong that is being swallowed by the nicely shaped ass.

"Ass up babe." Ashton gently slaps the side of Luke's right asscheek to make the blond underneath him push his ass higher up in the air.

"Lu's being needy today." Ashton says conversationally as he films the arch of Luke's back for the viewers.

"Ash!" Luke whines, embarrassment clear in his voice.

"It's our fault really. Haven't fucked him in, how long was it?" Ashton pauses to think about it. He only does it for the show. He knows for a fact that Michael fucked Luke in the shower last night. He's heard the steady "thump thump thump" sound of Luke's front being pushed against the glass door of the shower.

"Ash!" Luke whines as he feels two fingers of Ashton's right hand sneak under the skimpy undergarment and rub over currently still tight dry hole.

"So impatient." Ashton chuckles. He moves camera back down Luke's body until he is focusing on the bulge that his fingers are making under the lace.

"Hi babe." Ashton jumps, the camera in his hand shaking as two heavily tattooed arms wrap around his chest.

"Hi." Ashton grins as he turns his head sideways so he can look at Calum's profile. The brown boy is resting his chin on Ashton's shoulder whilst his gaze is focused on Ashton's two fingers playing with Luke's hole.

"How is he?" Calum asks Ashton, smirking as he feels Luke whimper. They all know Luke has a thing for being spoken about. His legs spreading wider as he pushes his voluptuous ass back against Ashton's fingers.

"Still all tight and dry. But you know how he gets." Ashton says conversationally as he pulls his hand back and then quickly slaps Luke's hole over the panties, making the blond whimper under the harsh treatment.

"He was begging so nicely when Mikey was fucking him in the shower last night. Little slut couldn't get enough of his knot." Calum teases as he reaches with his hands around Ashton's sides, hooking his thumbs against the lacy material as Ashton leans back against Calum's chest, camera completely focusing on Luke's ass.

"Such a pretty little hole." Calum teases as he yanks the material down Luke's ass, until it's resting just under the big fat cheeks. He grabs the full globes in one hand each, pushing them together before pulling them apparat.

"Are you filming this Ash?" Calum asks as he plays with the smooth ass.

"Yeah." Ashton nods as he zooms out, letting their viewers enjoy the bigger picture before he refocuses on Luke's hole again.

"Look at him clenching it. I bet he's already all wet inside." Ashton teases.

"Lest check if his little hoe is wet for us." Calum says as he lets the left cheek go in favour of tracing the puckered hole with his thumb.

"That's it baby. That's it. Relax for me." Calum coos as he gently pushes just the tip of his finger inside. Dipping it in just for a second before he's pulling it out again.

"Yep. Definitely in a need of a good fuck." Calum confirms as he shows his finger off to the camera, the tip of it glistening with the omega slick.

"Wanna finger him open?" Ashton offers as he turns the camera around to film Calum suck on the slick tip of his thump. Calum smiles sultry at the camera as he puckers his lips, pushing the finger inside and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on the sweet taste of needy omega.

"Yeah." Calum replies once he finally pulls the digit out of his mouth, giving the camera a wicked smile before he refocuses back on Luke.

"Gonna talk him through it?" Calum says conversationally as he dribbles a little bit of lube on the fingers of his right hand.

"Sure." Ashton shrugs as he refocuses his attention on Luke's ass.

"Tell me baby, how do you feel?" Ashton says gently as Calum roughly smacks Luke's left cheek before pulling it apart to get a good angle for the camera.

"Good." Luke humms as he buckles his hips back against Calum's teasing fingers that are smearing lube over the tight pink hole.

"Show the viewers just how good you are feeling." Ashton encourages the blond as Calum pushes first finger inside.

Luke moans loudly as he feels Calum's finger slip inside his hole. He can feel himself getting wetter and wetter by the second and it's only a matter of time before he starts dropping slick all over Calum's hand and bed sheets.

"Cal, how does the little slut feel." Ashton asks as he keeps his focus on the omega's hole opening up around two fingers without any restrains. He watches with lust filed eyes as Calum's two fingers disappear inside Luke's arse.

"He's tight and wet, perfect for a fuck." Calum says as he expertly turns his fingers inside the blond, making him let out a high pitched moan that must be heard through the whole house.

"Found his sweet spot." Ashton grins as he trails the camera lower. He doesn't like the fact that panties are obscuring the view of Luke's balls and cute little dick which is probably already completely hard and dribbling but he also doesn't want to make Calum pull his fingers out so that they can get rid of the panties.

"Sorry babe." He says not sorry at all as he pulls on the sides of the thin material until it rips and falls down Luke's legs in two sad little piles of useless garments.

"Is he hard?" Calum asks as he focuses on scissoring his fingers inside the tight channel. He can feel the slick building up and it's only a matter of seconds until it starts to drip down his fingers and down Luke's perineum.

"Yeah. All chubbed up and leaking." Ashton confirms as he films Luke's balls and dick from behind.

"Bring the camera back up. He's gonna start leaking." Calum says, stilling his fingers and waiting for Ashton to move the shot back from the omega's dick to his needy hole.

"That's right baby boy. Push it out. Show us how good Calum's fingers are making you feel." Ashton coos as he watches Luke fuck himself on Calum's two digits, clearly unhappy with the lack of movement.

"Cal." Luke begs as he rides Calum's fingers, his cock dribbling all over the sheets before he feels his slick finally leak out around two fingers.

"Ah, ah." Luke moans as he feels the wetness spread down his crack.

"That's it. Good boy. So good for us." Ashton coos as he nudges Calum to start moving his fingers again.

"Curl them up." He instructs further, smirking as he hears Luke moan loudly and arch his back in pleasure.

"Spread him out." Ashton directs as he shifts on the bed himself. He can fell Calum's semi dig into his ass and his own dick is more than halfway hard already. He waits for Calum to stretch Luke up on his two digits before he sucks his middle finger inside his mouth, coating it in saliva, before he pushes it between Calum's pointer and middle finger. He growls as he feels and watches the slick coat his finger before it squirts out and down the pale thighs.

"That's it Lukey boy. That's it. Such a good boy for us." Ashton praises the whining blond as he fucks him on his finger. "So fucking wet baby. There's slick all over your thighs. Such a pretty hole." Ashton croons.

"Ash, please." Luke whines as he fucks himself on three fingers, his balls full and ready for his first orgasm.

"You wanna fuck him first?" Ashton asks Calum as he keeps on fucking Luke on his finger. The flow of slick thick and steady as Luke begs for his first orgasm.

"Wanna see him ride you." Calum says as he pulls his fingers out. They watch as Luke's hole immediately reacts to the loss by tightening up around Ashton's finger.

"Yeah?" Ashton grunts as he pushes another finger inside the desperate blond. They slide in without any resistance, like a warm knife through the soft butter. Ashton can't wait to have Luke on his dick, riding him until he gets what he wants. A knot filling him up as he comes for the first time that night.

"Wanna eat him out after you're done with him." Calum says with a grin.

"Calum!" Luke moans at the brown boy's words.

"Here." Ashton pushes the camera into Calum's hands before he is crawling up the bed and lying on his back, pulling the blond on top of him until Luke is sitting on his lap, humping Ashton's dick as he waits for the older boy to give him further instructions.

"Gonna ride me like a little hoe that you are?" Ashton grins as he grabs for the two fat cheeks, pulling them apart so that Calum can film Luke's slick winking hole.

"Please." Luke begs as he reaches behind his back, teasing the viewers by rubbing his fingers over his messy entrance.

"Cmon baby, put it in." Ashton encourages the blond on top who lifts his hips and grabs for Ashton's dick, giving it a half dozen tugs before he finally brings it to his entrance.

"Can I?" Luke asks, staring at Ashton innocently as if he's asking for an ice cream cone and not for a dick up his ass. "Please." He adds as he battles his eyelashes at Ashton.

"Go ahead." Ashton nods. He spreads Luke's ass as open as the angle will let him. He closes his eyes and throws his head back in pleasure as he feels the head of his dick drag and push past the tight ring of muscles before Luke slides down his dick like he's been custom made to fit on it.

"Fuck babe, you always take it so well." New voice fills in the room.

"Mikey." Luke humms as he slowly rolls his hips on Ashton's lap, searching for the right angle. "Ah!" The youngest boy moans as he feels Ashton's dickhead rub over his magic spot.

"Cmon, you can do better. Show the viewers what are they paying you for." Michael says.

Ashton watches Luke pout, clearly unhappy with Michael's teasing, before he leans forward, resting his hands on the sides of Ashton's head, before he lifts himself off Ashton's dick until only the tip is still inside. He murms something that suspiciously sounds like "I'll show you how to ride a dick" before he is quickly sinking back down Ashton's thick shaft.

"That's it babe. That's it." Michael praises as Luke continues to ride Ashton. His hips jerking every time Ashton's tip rubs over his prostate.

"It looks so good on the video. Lu is so fucking wet." Calum says as he puts the camera on the bed between Ashton's spread legs so that it can film Luke bouncing up and down Ashton's dick.

"Fuck Luke, your ass is so obscene." Michael moans as he watches the pale flesh wobble in Ashton's hands.

"He's so fucking tight." Ashton hisses out through his gritted teeth, his hips no longer able to keep still as he's meeting Luke's thrusts halfway.

"Gonna knot him?" Michael asks as he shifts further up the bed and reaches down where Ashton's knot is rapidly plumping up.

"Lu, babe, wanna sit on the knot?" Michael smiles encouragingly at the blond who opens his eyes to look at Michael.

"Huh." Is all he manages to say out before his lips are shaping around another moan being fucked out of him.

"I can feel it." Michael continues to speak as he moves his hand down between where Luke's ass is opening up around Ashton's dick. "He's so thick baby. Gonna fill you up so good." Michael promises with a kiss on the younger blond's flushed red cheek.

"Cmon pretty boy. Push down on it." Michael whispers into Luke's ear, gently rubbing around the place where Luke is stretched wide around Ashton, just over the rapidly growing knot. "Cmon, almost there." Michael promises as he uses his other hand to squeeze Luke's dick.

"Fuck baby!" Ashton moans as he feels his knot push past the suddenly tight ring of muscles and the finally pop inside.

Lurk stills on top of the oldest guy, giving Ashton all control over the tempo of thrusting into his ass.

"You close?" Calum asks as he pushes Ashton's legs further apart so he can get better angle of where Ashton's knot is catching up on Luke's rim.

"Cmon baby. Need you to work your magic." Ashton begs as he moves his hands from Luke's ass to his hips to keep him seated on his knot.

"Fuck. He's so good. Working so hard." Calum moans as he watches Luke squeeze around the big dick inside his ass.

"Fuck Ash, your dick is so big it's bulging his tummy." Michael says before he is moving one of his hands to press it on Luke's belly who whimpers at the touch.

"Fuck babe. How can you fit that monster inside is beyond me." Michael says in awe as he watches Luke's face crunch in pleasure as Ashton slowly starts to guide their hips in a semis stable rhythm.

"Ash, I need you to come inside. Please." Luke begs, his biology not allowing him an orgasm until the alpha inside him doesn't reach his own peak.

"Cmon Ash, give it to him." Calum urges the oldest boy in the room who grunts loudly as he continues to fuck the omega on top of him.

"So fucking tight." Ashton growls before he forcefully pulls Luke down until he's licking inside Luke's mouth, not letting him go as he comes with an animalistic cry, taking Luke right with him.

"Ash, Ash, Ash!" Luke whimpers as he rides his high, his thighs shaking as they are made to ride him through alpha's and his own orgasm.

Ashton's knot deflates as quickly as it plumped up, the omega on top of him slightly less coherent than he was before. Luke's tummy is all sticky with his own come and his ass can't close as quickly as the knot deflates, leaving him open and leaking.

Luke doesn't have time to even catch his breath before he is being pushed further down the bed again until his knees are bracketing Calum's head whose fingers are eagerly pushing his cheeks apart.

"Cal." Luke whines. Tired from the first fuck and made to keep himself up over the brown boy's head.

"Sit on my face." Calum instructs as he lifts his chin up so he can lick the tip of his tongue over the messy hole.

"Are you getting his?" Calum asks before he sucks on one of Luke's balls in his mouth.

"Yeah, lick him up his hole again." Michael instructs.

Calum follows Michael's suggestion and uses the tip of his tongue to clean up the spunk that dribbled out of the blond before he pushes it inside and humms at the taste of alpha and omega mixing on his tongue.

"Sit on my face." Calum says again before he tugs on Luke's hips until the blond boy's ass is smothering him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Luke moans at the feeling of skilled tongue locking inside him, cleaning him up of Ashton's load as his balls fill up with another batch of come to push out.

"Come here." Michael tugs on Luke's locks after a minute or so of listening to Luke's loud moans and the sinful sounds of Calum's mouth working on Luke's slick hole.

"You like your ass having eaten don't you."

"Hmmm." Is all Luke offers in reply before he moans at the feeling of Calum's plump lips sucking on his rim.

"Lets put that mouth to work." Michael says before he is pushing Luke's lips to the tip of his dick. Luke is quick to follow the order. Licking the precum from the tip of alpha's dick before sucking it inside.

"Such a pretty cockslut." Michael says fondly as Luke pulls back in favour to lick around the alpha's shaft.

"You ready to fuck him?" Ashton addresses Calum as he moves the camera Michael passed to him from where Calum's tongue is lapping his own come out of the omega to where thin pink lips are stretching around the thick shaft of Michael's dick.

"Hmph." Is all that Calum offers in reply before he pulls away from the sweet arse. He chuckles as Luke whines at the loss of warm tongue lapping at his sensitive entrance.

"Want you to spit roast him." Ashton says as he zooms the camera on omega's dripping wet hole. Luke's things are mess of slick, come and spit whilst his mouth is busy sucking on Michael's cock.

"Ready to make some babies." Michael grins and Luke scowls up at him around the dick in his mouth.

"Fuck Mikey." Calum whines as he fucks his dick up Luke's crack, his hands gripping tight on Luke's hips.

"You are such a fucking slut for it." Michael grins at Calum who doesn't even try to deny it. "You get so hard for it it would be funny if it wouldn't be so hot at the same time."

"Huh." Calum offer in reply, too distracted by the sight of the tip of his dick catching on the pretty slick hole.

"Gonna fuck him full, plug him after and lift his legs up to make sure it catches." Michael teases further as he watches Calum hump Luke's crack.

"Feel that Lukey, he wants to fuck you so hard you will get round with his pup." Michael teases the blond who sends another warning stare up at Michael. They all know Calum has a thing for breeding and Luke can't really help but get dripping wet on the alpha's dirty talk.

"Cmon Cal, put it in already." Ashton urges the brown boy who finally pulls himself together just enough to push the tip of his dick inside the leaking blond.

"Fuck!" Calum moans as he mounts the omega, his dick fitting inside perfectly until only the base of his knot is resting outside of the tight entrance.

"His mouth." Michael moans as Luke finally swallows him down his throat. "Fuck!" He curses as he twists his fingers in the blonde locks, keeping Luke's nose pressed flush against his navel.

"So pretty when he's taking it from both ends." Ashton says as he films Luke being pushed and fucked back and forth. His hair is sticking in all directions as he dribbles Michael's precum and his saliva down his chin. His little dick hard and pointing upwards, leaving a trail of his own precome under his soft belly. His thighs are drenched in slick and Ashton's spunk that Calum pushed out with his own dick.

He looks so beautiful being trapped from both ends and letting himself be used for alphas' pleasure.

"Let me out!" Michael orders as he pulls on the blond's hair, making Luke whine in protest. "Close your eyes." The older boy orders, waiting for the youngest obey before he starts wanking furiously over his face. "Open wide." Ashton instructs the blond who eagerly opens up his mouth and sticks his tongue out, ready for Michael's cum shot. Luke almost opens his eyes in surprise when he feels the first drops of cum land on his cheek instead of his tongue. Soon he feels the wetness spreading all over his face, coating his eyelids, and nose with the sticky substance before Michael fucks back inside his mouth.

"Suck him clean." Ashton orders as he points the camera on Michael's spunk dripping down Luke's face, clumping his long eyelashes together before he focuses on Luke hollowing his cheeks as he sucks Michael dry.

"You close Cal?" Ashton asks once he is done filming Michael's and Luke's messy kiss.

"Yeah." Calum answers before he balances his weight forward, leaning on Luke's back as he makes him tip forward until his face is smushed in the pillows.

"Fuck Calum, you fuck like an animal." Michael chuckles as he watches Calum pound into Luke from behind.

"Fuck Luke." Calum groans as he feels his knot starting to catch on Luke's rim. "Gonna take it, gonna take it all." The brown boy growls as he works his hips in a brutal rhythm.

"Calum, please." Luke begs as he pushes back eagerly on the knot.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm fucking coming." Calum chants as he grabs a tight hold on Luke's hips and keeps him pressed still against his pelvis.

"Calum!" Luke cries out as he feels the brown boy's knot trap him on the spot.

"So. Fucking. Good." Calum manages to get out between the powerful waves of pleasure as he starts to unload inside the pliant omega.

"Ah, ah, ah." Luke cries out softly, coming as soon as the first stream of Calum's come coats his insides.

"Calum!" Luke whines as Calum rolls them on the side, his dick still trapped inside the youngest blond.

"Sorry. Might take another minute." Calum says apologetically before he grabs for Luke's half soft hard and wanking him back up until his barely three inch cock is hard again.

"Gonna give you another one." Calum says softly as he leaves a dozen of kisses on Luke's shoulder.

"Hmm." Luke hums. He is feeling fantastic, being still trapped on alpha's dick and pumped full of come as strong hand is working him to another orgasm. Calum is quick to push his sticky fingers inside his mouth, licking the sweet omega spunk off his fingers as Luke literally purrs in pleasure.

"Fuck, did you get that." Michael says to Ashton who grins back at him.

"Yeah. They look so hot." Ashton nods before he tugs on Luke's shoulder.

"Cmon, off you go." Ashton says fondly and chuckles as Luke whines at the loss of the dick inside his arse.

"Ass up, face down. You know that's your favourite position." Ashton says fondly before he moves with the camera between Luke's thighs to film the mess of his and Calum's spunk leaking out of the fucked open hole that is winking at him. He is so well used it will take a while for him to tighten back up.

"Here, put that in." Michael says as he pushes a small princess plug with baby blue gem for the base into Ashton's hand.

"It's too small." Ashton frowns but pushes it in either way, filming how Luke's hole is desperately trying to close around it. They can see the omega work hard to keep it in but no matter how hard he's trying to keep the toy inside, he is still leaking a mess of come and slick down his thighs.

"Such a pretty creampie." Michael says before he leans around Ashton to press on the base of the plug.

"Such a slut for something up your arse." Michael smiles fondly as he watches Luke purr in satisfaction at the plug filling him up nicely with Michael's help.

Luke only humms in reply as he pushes his ass up one last time for Ashton to film the mess they've made.

"I fucking love you guys." Calum declares as he pulls Luke on top of him so that the blond can curl into his embrace.

"I fucking love your dicks." Luke grins before he receives three slaps on his naked ass for his cheekiness.

"You are all dicks." Luke whines as he buries his head in Calum's shoulder.

"Sure we are." Ashton grins, putting the camera away before pulling Michael with him to curl around Calum's other side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
